


Укус как вознаграждение

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Vampire Bites
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Если ночью тёмной вас вывели из леса нежити, стоит приглядеться к спасителю. Возможно, он совсем не тот, за кого себя выдаёт...





	Укус как вознаграждение

— А ещё говорят, он людей живьём ест!

— С самом деле? — лениво уточнил черноволосый мужчина, продолжая невозмутимо идти сквозь лесную чащу.

Шёл уже второй час, как он и его спутник, толстяк, брели по этому страшному месту. Темнело, чёрные тени медленно, но неутомимо становились шире и гуще, солнце садилось. Спутник нервничал.

А черноволосого это забавляло.

— Сколько живу здесь — впервые слышу, чтобы вампиры людей живьём ели, — фыркал он на все заверения товарища по путешествию.

Тот дулся, бормотал что-то насчёт проклятых мест и прочей ерунды.

— А ещё он может порчу наводить!

— Батюшки!

— Это не смешно! Скоро закончится этот лес? До полуночи советуют покидать такие вот места — нечего на себя беду кликать.

Черноволосый закатил глаза:

— А бог с тобой, и никакой вампир не страшен. Может, он не голодный? Может, он почти сытый?

— От "почти" до "уже" долго ехать на еже. Я боюсь…

— Да успокойся! Вон деревня.

И в самом деле — не успел толстый спросить, где, как деревья расступились, и путники вышли на окраину какой-то деревни.

— Слава святому игумену! — восторженно воскликнул толстяк и обернулся к товарищу. — Боже, без тебя бы я век ещё по этому лесу скитался. Так бы и стал жертвой нежити. Как мне тебя отблагодарить?

Черноволосый вдруг улыбнулся по-детски широкой, незлобной улыбкой, и толстяка бросило в дрожь. Он увидел то, чего не замечал до этого — длинные острые клыки, выглядывающие из-под верхней губы.

Вампир!

Его вывел из лесу вампир!

И кажется, сейчас будет убивать…

— Отблагодарить меня легко, человек, — мягко произнёс Дракула, беззвучно ступая по пружинистой траве и не сводя с окаменевшего толстяка пристального взора. — Дай испить крови.

Судорожный вздох, полный ужаса, исторгся из груди толстого, когда тёплые руки вампира обхватили его и прижали к ближайшему стволу.

— Не бойся, — проурчали над ухом. — Убивать не буду.

Тонкие холёные пальцы отодвинули ворот кафтана, обнажая аппетитную шею. Дракула хрипло дыхнул на неё и легонько прикусил кожу зубами, чувствуя, как быстро бьётся под рукой, в груди человека, испуганное сердце.

Клыки проникли глубже, и жертва издала неловкий, болезненный писк. Этот звук окончательно сорвал у Дракулы крышу, и он, покрепче прижав к себе человека, решительно сжал челюсть, прокусывая кожу и начиная слизывать капли крови, выступившие на ранке.

Было больно, но толстяк терпел. Терпел, боясь сделать хоть малейшее движение.

Дракула отодвинулся от шеи, когда почувствовал, что человек расслабился. Ободряюще похлопав ослабевшую жертву по плечу, он быстро зализал ранку и отошёл.

— Ну, бывай, — добродушно скалясь, кивнул он.

Человек осторожно приподнялся на ноги. Потрогал шею. Недоверчиво глянул на застывшего вампира. Снова убедился в том, что рана исчезла. И припустил к деревне так, что только пятки засверкали.

Дракула проводил его задумчивым взором и, обратившись, взмыл над лесом.

На несколько дней голод он утолил. Теперь поймать что-нибудь для Мэйвис — и можно отправляться домой.


End file.
